Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber
by bethvicious
Summary: Stiles fait le point. Ils ont vaincu les Dread Doctors, sauvé Mason, Lydia a appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il s'est réconcilié avec Scott, et son père allait bien. Pourtant, au milieu de tout cela, il se rend compte qu'il a peut-être négligé quelqu'un. Et cette personne vient tout juste de toquer à la porte de sa chambre. One-shot. Post 5x20.
Salut à tous ! Voici un petit one-shot sur Stiles et Malia. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont très populaires en France, désolée pour ceux qui apprécient plus Stydia (quoique, peut-être que cette fiction pourrait vous plaire si vous lisiez jusqu'au bout...) mais j'adore vraiment ces deux-là. J'ai été un peu frustrée du manque de développement de leur histoire pendant la saison 5, et encore plus par leur pseudo scène de rupture, alors... voici comme j'ai imaginé ce qui pourrait possiblement se passer. C'est un peu triste, j'en conviens, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce one-shot. Cela fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fictions, alors soyez indulgents... J'attends vos retours. Enjoy !

* * *

Ils s'en étaient sortis. Pas tous indemnes – tant physiquement que psychologiquement – mais ils étaient vivants. Mason était sauvé, les Dread Doctors avaient été vaincus, Théo avait disparu Dieu sait où avec sa sœur et Hayden faisait maintenant partie de la meute. Cependant, tout était loin d'être parfait, car la meute, justement, venait tout juste de connaître des heures sombres, elle aussi, et certaines blessures mettaient du temps à guérir. En fait, tellement de choses avaient changé en quelques semaines, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à garder en tête ce plan, cette « vision » à laquelle il tenait tant.

Stiles se tenait face à son tableau transparent, effaçant petit à petit les informations et indices qu'il avait noté, détachant les preuves, les portraits, et le scotch qui les reliait. C'était une sorte d'habitude qu'il avait prise, peu après avoir été dépossédé du nogitsune. À chaque fois qu'ils s'en sortaient, il faisait en quelques sortes le ménage dans sa tête. Il s'éclaircissait les idées, faisait le point. Kira était repartie avec les Skinwalkers, sans savoir quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait. Lydia avait appris à se servir de ses pouvoirs, et avait réussi à ramener Mason.

Lydia.

Plus que sa capacité à contrôler ses pouvoirs, c'est aussi l'amitié que la jolie blonde-vénitienne avait lié avec Stiles qui s'était transformée. En effet, plus il y songeait, et plus il se rendait compte d'à quel point leurs liens s'étaient renforcés. Bien sûr, le sauvetage de Lydia d'Eichen House, et ses séjours à l'hôpital les ont conduit à se rapprocher. Mais ça allait un peu au-delà de ça, aussi, et Stiles avait toujours du mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. De plus, il avait dû apprendre à reconstruire son amitié avec Scott, en plus de tout le souci qu'il se faisait pour Lydia, Liam, son père… À tel point qu'il avait fini par négliger autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre.

Malia.

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement reparlé de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans sa voiture. En fait, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement reparlés tout court. Il était incapable de dire s'ils étaient toujours ensemble ou non, s'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle ou pas. Elle était encore très importante pour lui, bien sûr. Mais là aussi, il était perdu. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu peur pour elle, lorsqu'il a entendu la Louve du Désert lui tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises chez Scott. Il l'avait rejointe pour lui apporter son aide d'ailleurs, au point de se jeter sur une coyote-garou sociopathe, lui, l'humain sans défense. Heureusement, il s'en était sorti « qu »'avec un énorme morceau de verre planté dans la poitrine.

Il porta alors sa main sur son pansement, pensivement. Ce sont quelques coups hésitants sur la porte de sa chambre qui le ramenèrent sur Terre. Il se retourna et croisa rapidement le regard de la brune aux cheveux courts, surpris. Elle resta sur le seuil de la porte, silencieuse, comme si une barrière de sorbier l'empêchait d'entrer. Stiles songea qu'il y a quelques semaines, elle serait entrée comme si elle était chez elle, se serait nonchalamment enroulée dans les draps de son lit. Il se rendit alors compte de combien les choses entre eux étaient devenues compliquées.

\- Salut, commença-t-elle, je venais juste voir comment tu allais. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvée aussi.

Toujours aussi directe… pensa le jeune homme.

\- Ah, ouais, bah… Je vais bien. Ma blessure guérit bien. Et, de rien. T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi, je suppose…

\- Bien sûr que j'aurais fait la même chose. Répondit-elle, comme si la question ne se posait même pas.

Il y eut un silence. Embarrassant pour Stiles, qui ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à elle désormais. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux dans la même pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, traversant enfin la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, d'un pas silencieux.

\- Oh, je… je m'éclaircis les idées. Je fais le ménage, dans ma tête, après tout ça.

\- Bien. Je suis aussi venue récupérer les affaires que j'avais laissées ici. Annonça-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Stiles ne savait pas bien si cela l'embêtait ou le soulageait. Alors, pour elle, c'était terminé ?

\- Ah, euh, ouais, d'accord.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il dise quoique ce soit pour commencer à fouiller dans son armoire. Il la regarda faire, tracassé. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, comme si tout ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, sans une explication. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce malaise avant, à cause de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Mais là, il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il se sentait forcé d'y remédier.

\- Tu sais, pour tout ça– Commença-t-il.

\- Tout ça quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle, fouillant toujours dans son armoire, comme s'ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Notre conversation dans la voiture. On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler…

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, Stiles.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, bouche bée. Elle ne devait pas forcément comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Les ruptures, l'ambigüité étaient des choses totalement nouvelles pour elle, et elle devait certainement apprendre à les gérer seule, puisqu'il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider. Une légère bouffée de culpabilité l'envahit soudainement.

\- Moi, j'en ai envie. Dit-il, plus ou moins fermement.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Stiles : on a rompu. C'est aussi simple que cela. Même la coyote-garou ayant passé les trois quarts de sa vie dans la forêt que je suis comprend ça.

Elle fouillait toujours son armoire, en sortant de temps en temps un tee-shirt, un jean, un soutien-gorge… Il se rendait peu à peu compte du nombre de choses qui appartenaient à Malia dans sa chambre.

\- Ouais, enfin, on n'a pas été aussi clair que ça…

\- J'ai dit que c'était bon. Le coupa-t-elle.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait croisé son regard qu'une seule fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. Le faisait-elle exprès ?

\- Ecoute, je pense que c'est une conversation qu'on aurait dû avoir il y a un moment déjà, et…  
\- Stiles, je…  
\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me couper, s'il te plaît ? Et quand on discute de quelque chose d'important avec quelqu'un, on le regarde. Dit-il en tirant légèrement son bras vers lui pour qu'elle lui fasse face. J'aimerais que…

Mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas posé les yeux sur elle avec attention ? Il scruta son visage, l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, mais surtout très fatiguée. Fatigués, ils l'étaient tout, bien sûr, mais Malia dormait beaucoup ; les cernes violacés sous ses yeux étaient inhabituels. Son regard, lui aussi, avait changé. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue. La confiance qu'il y voyait autrefois, avait disparu, et il la sentait fragile, sous ses doigts qui tenaient encore son bras.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

Son instinct de préservation prenait le dessus. Comme si elle savait que Stiles venait tout juste de l'analyser, en quelques secondes. Petit à petit, elle se refermait sur elle, chose que le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais rencontré chez elle. Il lui demanda alors :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je vais bien.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas un loup garou, ou qu'il n'eût pas d'ouïe surdéveloppée, Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'écouter les battements de son cœur pour savoir qu'elle mentait. Et il ne savait pas ce qui l'embêtait le plus, malgré lui : le fait qu'elle lui mente, ou le fait qu'elle n'aille pas bien. Alors, il fut pris d'une espèce de tendresse envers elle, et il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, avant de murmurer :

\- Mal… Tu sais que…

\- Non. Dit-elle avant de balayer la main de Stiles, à peine avait-elle effleuré sa joue. S'il te plaît, ne commence pas avec ça.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et cela le troubla. Stiles y vit de la douleur, et son cœur s'en trouva pincé plus qu'il ne le devrait, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Commencer quoi ?

\- Ce que tu fais, là.

Ils se défiaient du regard. Comme deux étrangers. Et pourtant, les affaires de Malia qu'on pouvait trouver ça et là dans sa chambre, témoignaient du contraire.

\- Je ne comprends pas. On est plus ensemble ou pas ? Parce que pour moi c'était clair : à partir du moment où t'as claqué la porte de la voiture, c'était terminé. Dit-elle toujours aussi… neutre. Stiles avait réellement l'impression d'être face à la coyote-garou qui est en elle. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les sous-entendus, les non-dits.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais rien dit qui le laissait entendre à vrai dire… Hésita-t-il.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, Stiles. Tu romps avec moi et m'ignores pendant des semaines, alors que j'étais prête à te soutenir. Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi – et tu sais bien que c'est assez nouveau pour moi – et j'ai essayé de te protéger du mieux que j'ai pu, sans y arriver. Enchaîna-t-elle, rapidement. Comme si ça la travaillait, malgré elle, depuis un moment.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en elle, en ce moment. Il essaya de sonder son regard, mais elle détourna le sien. Elle s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, hésitant.

\- Tout ça en essayant de passer au-dessus, de me faire à l'idée que j'allais… Elle s'arrêta, la respiration légèrement heurtée. Que j'allais devoir m'en sortir sans toi, à présent. Acheva-t-elle.

Elle replongea alors son regard humide dans le sien. Malia ne pleurait jamais. Enfin, Stiles l'avait déjà vue les larmes aux yeux, plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant aucun des membres de la meute, même devant lui. Sa fragilité le mit mal à l'aise, se sentant coupable de l'avoir négligée ainsi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment agir, sans la perturber. Il était partagé entre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de s'excuser – de l'embrasser aussi peut-être – et la peur de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Des longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent. Stiles, la bouche semi-ouverte, totalement impuissant face à la détresse de sa petite-amie, ex petite-amie, amie – il ne savait plus très bien, à vrai dire – tentait désespérément de trouver la solution dans son regard. Et alors, n'en trouvant pas, il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement, glissant doucement sa main dans sa nuque. Malia tenta de se dégager de son étreinte :

\- Stiles, non… Sa voix tremblait, comme si l'équilibre qu'elle tentait de maintenir en vain en elle, était sur le point de flancher.

\- Chut… Souffla-t-il.

Il captura alors ses lèvres entre les siennes, doucement. Elle voulut protester, mais aucun son ne sortira jamais de la bouche de jolie brune. Stiles porta alors sa seconde main de libre sur sa joue, l'embrassant toujours avec légèreté. Il n'y avait pas de passion, non, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaste, plus pudique. Un mélange de mélancolie, de tristesse, de choses inavouées. Leurs deux souffles se mélangeaient, le jeune homme se rendait comme que la sensation des lèvres de la jeune coyote-garou contre les siennes lui avait manqué. Mais, bien qu'il la désirait, Stiles savait au fond de lui qu'entre elle et lui, ça ne serait plus comme avant. Tout simplement, car il ressentait toujours ce malaise dans ses entrailles, et que dans un coin de sa tête, Lydia apparaissait.

Alors, il rompit le baiser, posant doucement son front contre celui de Malia. Il gardait les yeux résolument fermés. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la brune aux cheveux courts se libère de son étreinte, pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Stiles, toujours embué de larmes.

\- C'est elle, hein ? C'est Lydia ?

Stiles n'eut pour seule réponse que de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise, coupable. Et quand il osa enfin plonger son regard dans celui de Malia, à nouveau, il vit deux larmes, sur chacune de ses joues. Le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle, mais elle le garda à distance.

\- Non. Je m'en doutais. Je le savais. J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardes. C'est pas grave. Dit-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes, soupirant.

\- Mal… Je suis désolé… S'excusa Stiles.

\- Au moins, je pourrais ajouter « avoir le cœur brisé » à la liste des choses que je ressens pour la première fois. Ajouta-t-elle, en essayant de sourire.

Stiles passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Voir Malia souffrir à cause de lui le rendait malade. Mais à quoi bon se tourmenter ? La vie était faite ainsi, et les sentiments n'étaient pas toujours contrôlables, malheureusement. Malia en faisait les frais, mais tout le monde un jour, passait par là. Et quand il y pensait, elle aussi avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle était revenue à sa forme humaine. Il l'avait vue s'adapter, faire tous les efforts du monde pour s'intégrer. Et malgré les circonstances actuelles, il était fier d'elle.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, tu sais. Murmura-t-il, avec douceur, et un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme pour la réconforter.

\- Ouais, je suppose. Renifla-t-elle, tentant de sourire à son tour.

Puis, elle termina de rassembler ses affaires, en silence. Stiles attendait patiemment, assis sur son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se sentait soulager d'une part, et plutôt coupable, de l'autre part. Mais, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait savoir trancher pour notre cœur, parfois. Et si alors, il s'avérait que c'était avec Malia qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours, et pas avec Lydia, alors tant pis pour lui. S'il tenait vraiment à elle, il serait capable de se tenir éloigné d'elle, pour ne pas lui faire de mal à nouveau, quitte à souffrir.

\- Bon, je vais y aller.

La voix de la jeune brune le sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva alors, et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec elle, s'il devait la serrer dans ses bras ou juste garder ses distances.

\- Alors… C'est terminé ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, plongeant son regard dans les orbes caramel de Stiles.

\- Ouais… Termina-t-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Malia lui adressa un demi-sourire, ne sachant certainement pas quoi faire d'autre non plus. Stiles avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Il ne pouvait certainement pas la laisser partir comme ça, pas là-dessus. La culpabilité de la faire souffrir ainsi rongeait son cœur. Alors, il prit doucement ses doigts qu'il lia aux siens, une dernière fois.

\- Mais n'oublie pas, hein… Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Souffla-t-il, avant de planter un dernier baiser sur son front, affectueusement.

Là.

Maintenant, c'était terminé.


End file.
